During the last decades human ingenuity and activity have unfortunately resulted in the proliferation and the release of new man-made chemicals into the environment. As we now know, such pollution problems are not isolated and local, but found in every nation. This poses a magnitude of new questions like: Are these pollutants transported by air or water to distant locations? Are they harmful to human health? Do they threaten more sensitive wildlife species? How can we detect contamination in the environment? What can we do to hasten their destruction? Since environmental contamination touches everyone's life, it also raises other issues for scientists and engineers such as which laws deal with this issue? Which state, federal or international agencies should be involved? How can scientists and engineers inform and work with the public to alleviate fear and/or prevent harm? Solutions to environmental problems are therefore a team effort. Thus, future scientists and engineers need (i) thorough training in their specific field, (ii) basic knowledge about socioeconomic, legal, engineering and science aspects outside their field, and (iii) an ability to communicate and cooperate with specialists in other disciplines and societies. These are the goals of the proposed Cross- Disciplinary Training Without Borders core project. This training core builds on successful collaborations among the isbrp faculty and with international colleagues. It enhances and establishes new activities among these scientists that promote cross-disciplinary education, and use new information technology to connect students and faculty around the world. Graduate students and postdocs are recruited into the program based on their ability, motivation and academic record. Emphasis is placed on identifying and recruiting qualified individuals from underrepresented groups in science and engineering. Other students, post-docs and professionals are encouraged to participate by using modern information technology. The outstanding achievements of our students and postdocs in the first 3 years of this isbrp demonstrate that the Training Core achieved its mission. The continuing extremely generous financial support of the Graduate College, even in these challenging times, shows the confidence of Ul in the Training Core. This isbrp has the ideal basis to train the scientist for the 21st century.